


Dinner and Dessert

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, M/M, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Draco is spending the summer with Blaise when their relationship changes during dinner one evening





	Dinner and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: As decided by the poll on my Flist, this challenge pairing is Draco/Blaise. Hope y'all enjoy!  
Thanks to [](http://schmoo999.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoo999**](http://schmoo999.livejournal.com/) for reading this over for me.  
For the Sweet Tooth challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_rimming/profile)[**hp_rimming**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_rimming/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/quiet_ones/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/quiet_ones/)**quiet_ones** February Kink Challenge  


* * *

Draco watched as Blaise’s tongue curled around the pasta, licking the dripping sauce before slowly sucking the noodle into his mouth. Gray eyes followed the pink tongue closely, his own meal forgotten as he watched Blaise eat. There was moaning, soft and sensual, sounding as if the entire process of eating was causing extreme bliss. There was tongue, lots of tongue, licking at the fork, lapping at the sauce, sliding across lips that were far too full for a boy. There were fingers, long and elegant, displaying the casual grace that was surprising considering the tall, lanky, clumsy seeming form that Blaise possessed. Blaise was not simply feeding himself the pasta his house elves created from an old Zabini family recipe. No, he was savoring every bite, using all of his senses to consume the pasta.  
  
  
And Draco was unable to think of anything except for the idea of Blaise looking at _him_ in that way, savoring him in the same sensual feasting in which he seemed to enjoy everything. It was not only meals that caused such a delightful display of passion, though in the two years he had been observing his housemate, Draco knew that meals received the most reaction. He had heard the soft sighs of contentment that should have accompanied hours of shagging when Blaise was simply browsing through some dusty old book. He had watched that wicked tongue move over those entirely too kissable lips whenever Blaise played a game of chess with Nott. He had seen the dark blue eyes become nearly back whenever Blaise thought he was alone in the shower, those elegant fingers wrapped around his erection as he wanked quietly, a soft whimper always following his release.  
  
  
He felt no guilt or shame for spying on Blaise while he was in the shower wanking. For two years, since the end of third year, he had been watching Blaise. At first, it was merely idle curiosity. Zabini kept to himself, rarely participated in activities with the rest of Slytherin, and he honestly couldn’t remember hearing him speak more than a sentence or two during the first two years of school. He’d been injured during third year, quite bored when restricted to the common room for a few days following the accident, and that’s when he had really noticed Zabini. Over the next two years, watching Zabini had become one of his favorite hobbies.  
  
  
It hadn’t been until after the holidays during fourth year that he had finally approached Zabini. Some ridiculous attempt to discuss an assignment in Charms had caused him to cringe afterwards at how foolish and awkward he had sounded, as if he were approaching a girl he fancied instead of a boy he found intriguing. During the rest of that school year, he had found many reasons to approach Zabini, who was always polite and cordial but never seemed too keen to become friends. It was during fifth year that things changed. He’d woken from a dream with his hand on his cock and those lips in his mind. From that day on, he had been all too aware of Blaise, for he certainly couldn’t refer to the boy whose image he was wanking to by his last name, and more determined than before to get close to him.  
  
  
He was not gay, finding many witches attractive and never noticing wizards save for Blaise, yet all he could think about was shagging the dark-haired boy sitting across from him. Months of lust and fantasies had not tempered his desire for Blaise. If anything, it was worse now than ever before. They had become friends, of sorts, and often had conversations in the common room or library, but Blaise had never given any indication that he might fancy wizards or had entertained the idea of being shagged rotten by Draco. It was really quite frustrating to want something desperately and not have it, though he was rather used to disappoints so it came as little surprise that there was yet something else he coveted that would never be his.  
  
  
Of course, he had never actually told Blaise he fancied a shag or that the thought of kissing his lips was not at all displeasing because, well, he was not gay and such statements might very well cause gossip and wouldn’t Potter just love it if he found out Draco wanked to thoughts of his skinny house mate. No, he would never actually admit what he wanted because it was far too risky and he loathed the idea of the humiliation that was certain should Blaise not fancy men. He was an expert at concealing his emotions, having years of practice, so he ignored the odd desire he felt towards Blaise and tried dating a witch. It had not gone well at all. True, Pansy was one of his oldest friends and they got along smashingly well under normal circumstances, but snogging her had been awkward for the both of them and she was the one that told him she believed they should just be friends. He’d not minded, drifting back to Blaise’s side as Pansy began to flirt with Nott.  
  
  
Following his father’s arrest, his mum had insisted he spend the summer with a friend, Blaise being the perfect choice. The Zabini family was notoriously neutral in matters regarding Voldemort, that neutrality one reason that Blaise did not go out of his way to become noticed by his house mates, many of whom had parents heavily involved with Voldemort’s cause. Blaise was actually rather nice looking, though not nearly as attractive as he, and easily one of the smartest students at the school, yet hardly anyone even knew his name, much less was aware of the fact that he was brilliant, cunning, sneaky, and somewhat dangerous beneath the quiet seemingly shy exterior.  
  
  
Dangerous, definitely dangerous, Draco decided as he watched Blaise continue to practically make love to his bloody pasta. His food was getting cold and his cock was throbbing as his eyes continued to move from the fingers to the tongue to the lips, whimpering softly when Blaise actually licked his fork and sucked it into his mouth in a way that caused his mind to immediately think of his cock being treated to such sensual treatment.  
  
  
“Do you not like the pasta?”  
  
  
“Huh?” Draco reluctantly tore his gaze away from the full lips that were currently twisting into a very smug smile to find amused blue eyes watching him.  
  
  
“You’re not eating. Why?” Blaise asked thoughtfully. A raven brow arched as his tongue slowly moved along his lips, watching Draco’s gaze follow the movement closely. His suspicions now definitely confirmed, he relaxed and decided to continue his plan to seduce Draco Malfoy, wondering again if this was possibly the stupidest thing he had ever done. True, he had been convinced that Draco wanted him for the past few months, but he was uncertain if it was merely wishful thinking or possible reality. He could not deny the hunger that had been in the pale gray eyes just now nor could he deny any longer that he wanted the same thing Draco wanted. Moving his finger into the rich chocolate icing of the cake he’d requested for desert, he sucked the sugary frosting into his mouth, his cheeks flushing slightly as he deliberately made the action erotic. Or, at least, he hoped it was erotic and not simply foolish. This seduction thing was not at all as easy at it seemed from his observations.  
  
  
“I’m not that hungry,” Draco lied, his body shifting in his seat as his hand adjusted the erection pressing against his trousers.  
  
  
“Are you certain?” Blaise asked innocently, dipping his finger into the mound of whipped cream on the cake before leaning forward. He brushed his finger against Draco’s lips, his eyes catching the blond’s as he huskily said, “You look ravenous to me, Draco.”  
  
  
“What is this, Zabini?” Draco asked sharply, his hand catching Blaise’s when he tried to withdraw it. “What game are you playing?”  
  
  
“I don’t play games, Malfoy,” Blaise spat out the last name, realizing this had, indeed, been the stupidest thing he had ever done. He had misread the signals, obviously, and shouldn’t be surprised. Draco was not the type to keep his desires a secret, having no problem being quite vocal with his thoughts and opinions even when no one really cared to hear them. If Draco wanted him, he’d have been bold enough to make a move long before now. He was not likely to sit around and lust secretly, the very idea so absurd that he couldn’t believe he had fooled himself into believing the handsome blond might fancy him.  
  
  
“How very un-Slytherin of you,” Draco drawled lazily, his mind quickly working through his current dilemma as he sought a solution. The only possible answer to the issue at hand, that being the dark blue gaze that he had only ever seen before when Blaise was aroused and wanking, was the startling but wonderful possibility that Blaise might very well want to be shagged by him after all. Deciding that he could always obliviate his friend if he happened to be wrong, he opened his mouth and licked the whipped cream. Hearing the soft gasp from Blaise, he let his tongue drift across the long finger that had been the subject of many illicit thoughts during the past couple of years.  
  
  
“You, on the other hand, do play games,” Blaise said quietly, trying to pull his hand back.  
  
  
“Not with you,” he whispered as looked at the plate of pasta, frowning at the slight break in his voice. Suddenly angry at his lack of control in his current situation, he growled, “Bugger it all. I want you, Blaise. There. Happy now? I finally admitted it. Go ahead and laugh. I’m sure you’ll find it quite amusing.”  
  
  
“I’d be happier if you were out of those clothes.”  
  
  
“What?” Draco’s anger faded as rapidly as it had arrived as he stared at the olive skinned wizard who was smiling rather smugly once again.  
  
  
“Strip, Draco.” Blaise demanded softly, his voice offering no room for refusal.  
  
  
“Here?” he looked around the empty dining room before focusing back on Blaise.  
  
  
“I want you, Draco. Now be a good boy, take off your clothes, and lie on the table. I’ve been waiting for this for months.” Blaise stood and quickly removed the plates of uneaten pasta, clearing a place for the slender blond. Noticing that Draco was still looking at him with his mouth hanging slightly open, a rather unattractive look he had to admit, he rolled his eyes. “I have plans for you, Draco. If you’re not nude and ready for me by the time I finish preparing, I will remove your clothing myself and I daresay I may not be gentle.”  
  
  
“What if I want you to get naked? I may have plans of my own, you know,” Draco protested sullenly, not at all pleased at Blaise’s dominant behavior, though his cock was hardening even more so perhaps he was not as disgruntled as he wanted to believe. Blaise was quiet and soft-spoken normally and Draco had assumed he would be the same way in regards to sex. True, he knew the other man had a bit of a temper and a biting wit beneath the shy façade most of the world saw, but he’d never actually thought Blaise would be quite so forceful. Fantasized about it, certainly, and he had to admit the reality was far better and they were still fully clothed.  
  
  
“Stubborn spoiled brat,” Blaise muttered as he moved to Draco and shoved the robe off his shoulders.  
  
  
“Hey, be careful. That robe is my favorite,” Draco protested even as he tried to remove Blaise’s robe. His hands were slapped away as the taller boy gave him a look.  
  
  
“No touching until I say.”  
  
  
“If this is sex, I honestly don’t understand what the fuss is about. I refuse to take orders from a skinny git with a big nose and eyelashes Pansy envies. I’d have more fun wanking without being scolded for touch-oh God.” His moan effectively ended his tirade as lips moved along his neck and long fingers curled around his cock.  
  
  
“Shut up, Draco,” Blaise smiled as he pushed the now naked blond on to the table. Draco looked as if he might protest so he tightened his grip on the thick cock in his hand and any words were forgotten as he moved to sit on the table.  
  
  
Draco watched eagerly as Blaise stripped, revealing the thin frame he knew all too well. The table was hard and not at all comfortable, definitely not how he had imagined his first sexual experience with a partner taking place, but he had no complaints when Blaise moved his tongue along his lower abdomen. “Have you,” he looked away from the blue eyes giving him a warning look, “is this your first time?”  
  
  
“Yes, but I know what to do.” Blaise answered before he licked the length of Draco’s cock. Running his tongue over the head, he lapped at the salty fluid, deciding that he found the flavor unique and appealing. He began to suck Draco’s cock, gagging when the blond’s hips rose when his mouth first slid down onto the flesh, but soon figuring out how to make it work so he could breathe and still pleasure his friend.  
  
  
It felt better than he’d imagined. Blaise’s mouth was warm and wet, his tongue curling around his prick like he was a piece of pasta, doing the most wicked things to him every time he moved his head up and down. He groaned in disappointment when Blaise raised his head and let his cock go, watching as he licked his lips before reaching for something.  
  
  
“Can you get on your knees?” Blaise asked, not sure that Draco would allow him to do what he wanted to do.  
  
  
“You’re not going to bugger me,” Draco warned suspiciously.  
  
  
“We’ll see,” he said with a teasing smile before sighing. “Okay, I promise I won’t try to fuck you. Now will you get your on knees? I want to try something I read about.”  
  
  
“You and your books. Times I wonder if you’re not related to Potty’s Mudblood,” Draco smirked as he finally rolled over and moved to his knees. He felt something between the cheeks of his arse, looking over his shoulder to see Blaise spreading the whipped cream onto his skin. “What the bloody hell are you doing?”  
  
  
“You interrupted my meal before I had dessert,” Blaise smiled as he liberally spread the whipped cream. He’d thought of little else since seeing the cake Siky had made for him with the chocolate frosting and whipped cream. This had been a fantasy of his since March, when he’d watched Draco licking whipped cream from his fingers after sharing a tart with Goyle and Crabbe. He’d wanted to lick the sticky cream from Draco’s pale skin, the idea growing until it became this particular thought.  
  
  
“That feels disgusting. It’s sticky and gross and I don’t like having my arse covered in dessert topping, damn it. Go back to sucking my cock. That felt good.”  
  
  
“If you don’t quit complaining, I’ll never suck your cock again,” Blaise snapped as he slapped his palm against Draco’s arse.  
  
  
“Should have known you’d like it rough. Always the quiet ones,” Draco complained even as he wiggled his arse invitingly.  
  
  
Instead of replying, Blaise ran his tongue along the cleft of Draco’s arse. Moving into a more comfortable position on the table, wondering for a moment if they should stop and go to his room before his cock reminded him that he didn’t want to wait any longer, he began to lick the whipped cream from Draco’s arse. His hands spread the firm cheeks, his tongue nuzzling the pink hole as he lapped at the sticky cream.  
  
  
“Fuck,” Draco cursed softly when he felt Blaise’s tongue on his arse. He was licking him eagerly, his hands gripping his bum so tightly he just knew he’d bruise, his pale skin flushed with arousal as he felt sweat dripping down his back.  
  
  
Blaise slowly thrust his tongue into Draco, muscles tightening around him as he began to work his way into the blond. Alternating between licking his pucker and tonguing the inside, he let his left hand move beneath Draco’s flat stomach to find the hard cock nestled in the blond curls. He began to stroke, knowing what felt good to him and copying the action as he continued to lap at the whipped cream until it was mostly gone. His mouth and cheeks were sticky but he didn’t mind, his tongue moving back into Draco’s arse, tasting a tangy flavor as he worked his way past the tightly clenched muscles.  
  
  
Draco moved against the hand stroking him, his arse rubbing against Blaise’s face as his friend fucked him with his tongue. He groaned when he felt a finger slide into him, his hips jerking when the finger moved, rubbing against something that had him writhing beneath Blaise. Lips brushed against his arse and back, finding the spot on his lower back that had always been ticklish, his head falling forward as desire consumed him. He was rocking back and forth, Blaise’s hands fucking him even as that wicked tongue teased and tasted his arse and sweaty flesh. He tried to last longer but couldn’t. He came with whimper, his seed spilling into Blaise’s hand and dripping to the table, his arse tightening around the finger thrusting into him.  
  
  
Blaise continued stroking Draco until his cock was spent, finally releasing him and bring his wet hand to his mouth. He licked the release from his fingers, feeling eyes watching him as Draco stared intently. He had no opportunity to protest before he was shoved against the table, his arm knocking the cake to the floor as he struggled to regain his balance. Lips caught his in a deep kiss as a hand found his erection, fingers tightening around him, roughly jerking him in the way he always touched himself.  
  
  
Draco could taste a variety of flavors on Blaise’s tongue as he kissed him, his hand moving in the way he had observed over many months of spying. Blaise bucked against him, rolling them over, gray eyes narrowing as he again found himself on bottom. Deciding that he didn’t want to stop kissing his lover long enough to protest, he just focused on stroking the erection pressing against his leg. Fingers moved over his nipples, twisting and turning them as Blaise rocked against him. Blaise released his mouth and began to moan softly, his hips thrusting against Draco’s leg and hand vigorously, his black hair sticking to his sweaty face as he breathed raggedly.  
  
  
He came with a grunt, his seed spilling all over Draco’s leg and hand as the blond nibbled his neck, biting and sucking, marking him. He bit sharply, feeling Draco arch beneath him as he tasted the faint coppery flavor of blood as he made his own claim on his lover. Blaise moved to lie beside Draco on the table, the sound of their heavy breathing the only noise as they stole looks at each other, not quite knowing what to say. Finally, he gave Draco a smug smile that he knew annoyed and aroused the blond. “Well, I see my plan worked.”  
  
  
“Your plan? It could very well have been my plan, you know,” Draco pointed out as he stretched, grimacing a bit when he felt the sticky remains of the whipped cream between the cheeks of his arse.  
  
  
“Please. You couldn’t create an effective plan with successful results if you plotted for days,” Blaise dismissed the claim with a wave of his hand. “I planned to seduce you and I must say I’ve done a right smashing job of it.”  
  
  
“Yes, well, _my_ plan was to allow you to seduce me,” Draco smirked. “So my plan worked prior to your plan.”  
  
  
“If you’re always this annoying after sex, I may have to focus on tiring you out until you’re too exhausted to be smug,” Blaise said thoughtfully.  
  
  
“I am not annoying,” Draco defended promptly, moving to lie on his side, resting his cheek on his hand as he stared at Blaise. “I am merely always right. It would do you well to adjust to the knowledge that you are being shagged by a handsome, intelligent wizard who-”  
  
  
His words were caught by Blaise’s lips, fingers moving into black curls as they pressed against each other. Releasing his mouth, Blaise smiled as he realized he rather liked the best way to get him to shut up, his tongue moving along Draco‘s thin lips as his hand drifted down his abdomen. He wondered if the cake had survived the fall to the floor, hoping that there was still some chocolate frosting left. He was starting to feel quite ravenous once again.


End file.
